solo tu y yo
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: Yami ah empezado a tener nuevos sentimientos asía Rito y ella ya no soporta el tenerlos ocultos de el ahora ¿la pregunta es si el tendrá los mismos sentimientos asía ella averígualo entrando aqui
1. Chapter 1

**Hola no estoy seguro que alguien por aquí me conozca pero pues bueno últimamente eh estado buscando y no, no encontré ningún fic de Konjiki no Yami y Yuki Rito en español así que seré el primero creo, bueno para los que no me conozcan chequen mi perfil y dense una vuelta para ver mis otros fics si quieren pero pues bueno este es mi primer fic de to love ru y espero les guste **

**Disclaimer: ni to lo love ru ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador**

**Capitulo 1: mis sentimientos por ti**

Era una noche tranquila y en casa de una chica de cabellos rubios la cual no podía dormir como de costumbre pero esta vez no era por pensar que alguien la atacaría, no esta vez se cuestionaba algo que no estaba segura si era cierto pues ella no sabía que sentía realmente por Yuki Rito

Mientras seguía pensando eso en otra casa un chico de pelo alborotado y de color castaño se metió en un problema por culpa de sus numerosos accidentes de nuevo

-¡Maldito pervertido sal de aquí!- grito una chica de pelo rosado una de las gemelas y princesas del planeta deviluke de nombre Nana (ok escribí mucho para solo decir el nombre Nana XD)

-pe…. Pe…. Perdona…. N… n... no…. No fue mi intención- decía sonrojado el chico que entro al baño sin saber que ahí estaban Nana y Momo bañándose para luego recibir el golpe de un shampoo en la cara y luego salió corriendo de ahí totalmente sonrojado parecía un tomate. –maldición y yo que iba a saber que ellas estaban ahí *suspiro*como sea mejor me voy a mi cuarto ya- pero antes de ir a su cuarto alguien le estaba llamando

– Rito-san podrías ir a la tienda a comprar algo por favor- dijo su hermana Mikan la cual tenía una lista en la mano que tenía todo lo que debía comprar

-¿Qué? Pero si ya es de noche ni siquiera creo que este abierto alguna tienda-

-tú solo ve a comprar esto hay varias tiendas abiertas aun así que ve por lo que te pido- le dijo en tono mandón y traía una espátula en las manos la cual movía como si quisiera pegarle por lo que rito tomo la lista y salió corriendo

En cuanto a Yami ella decidió tomar aire libre por lo que salió de su casa y fue a caminar un rato para olvidarse de Rito, pero como ella tiene la suerte de un pavo gordo en navidad, se encontró con quien menos quería

Rito iba caminando por las calles vacías y justo enfrente en una banca se encontró con Yami sentada ahí por lo que se acerco a ella

-hola Yami ¿qué haces a estas horas aquí afuera?- le pregunto captando la atención de la rubia la cual estaba como perdida estaban en frente del puesto de taiyaki donde se conocieron por primera ves

-solo quería tomar aire libre ¿y tú?- le dijo con su tono algo frio como de costumbre

-Mikan me mando por unas cosas iba a ver si habían tiendas abiertas como ella me dijo que habría alguna pero todas están cerradas jejeje- se sentó en la banca al lado de ella y hubo un pequeño silencio lo cual fue incomodo para ambos hasta que Rito soltó una pequeña risita nostálgica y sonrió pero logro captar la atención de Yami

-¿qué te pasa por que tan feliz? Más te vale que no estés pensando en nada pervertido- le dijo de forma desconfiada

-no es nada de eso pero es que me estaba acordando del día en el que nos conocimos- volvió a sonreír. –Ese día fue uno de mis favoritos pues te pude conocer- el comentario del chico hizo que ella se sonrojara ya de por si se estaba intentando aguantar las ganas de decirle lo que sentía y él le dice eso por lo que tuvo que fingir como si no le pasara nada

-también te dije ese día que mientras no tenga información que demuestre que no te quieres apoderar del universo porque eres un villano seguirías siendo mi objetivo- le volvió a decir de forma fría pero esto no le alarmo a él al contrario seguía con su sonrisa. -¿Qué? ¿Ya no vas a ponerte de escandaloso como siempre?-

-no, eso ya es normal para mí, después de todo mi vida ya no es como antes por lo que me eh tenido que acostumbrar-

-¿Cómo antes?-

-sí, antes era un simple y tímido chico hasta el día en el que Lala llego a la tierra y con ella todas ustedes –

-entonces ¿te hiciste un pervertido por nuestra culpa?- le dijo algo extrañada

-no yo no soy un pervertido solo que eh tenido mala suerte y con esa mala suerte eh tenido problemas con todas- le explico para al menos dejar de ser llamado así

-de acuerdo te voy a creer- aunque lo dijo algo desconfiada

-gracias, por cierto Yami me alegra que hayas regresado a las clases aunque fue extraño que te subieran un año, pero la verdad me gusta que estés cerca de mi- eso ultimo lo dijo en susurro pero lo escucho Yami la cual se volvió a sonrojar ella no aguantaba las ganas de decirle la verdad y por no poder decírselo tuvo que decir algo mas al menos para darle un indicio a el

-Ri… Ri…. Rito la…. Verdad…. Solo pedí al director que me subiera de año para poder estar contigo- se puso a jugar con sus cabellos mientras se apenaba mas

-¿para estar conmigo? no entiendo ¿para qué quieres estar conmigo? –el de verdad era bobo como para no entenderlo que trataba de decir. – ¿es para matarme?-

-no bobo- lo volteo a ver pero seguía sonrojada y se acerco a él haciendo que este se hiciera un poco para atrás

-¿entonces?- le pregunto ahora el acercándose y haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco

-por…. Porque yo….-

-¿tú qué?-

-porque yo te…- hizo una gran pausa se sonrojo mas pero ella ya estaba lista para decírselo era ahora o nunca- Rito yo te amo- le dijo aun mas sonrojada haciendo que él se quedara sin habla nunca se le ocurrió que la persona que lo quería matar lo amara él supo que no era broma pues ella no era de esas personas pero declarársele así se le hizo raro

-tú… ¿tú me amas?-

-olvídalo sabes solo olvídalo- dijo para luego levantarse y empezar a caminar pero alguien la tomo del brazo obviamente se trataba de Rito. –Te dije que me dejes- sus ojos estaban llorosos y se soltó de su agarre

-porque nunca me lo dijiste- le dijo muy serio

-eso no es algo que se pueda decir a la ligera ¿a caso te tomo poco decírselo a la princesa Lala y a Haruna?- sus ojos se llenaban con lagrimas las cuales ella intentaba evitar que salieran

-n… no-

-ahí está por eso nunca te lo dije, por eso y que sabía que no te importo yo- cada palabra hacia que resistiera menos el impulso de llorar

Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue roto por Yami la cual empezó a hablar

-no espero que me ames como yo a ti solo espero que me puedas querer al menos- le dijo ella pues pensaba que él ni pensaba en ella, cosa que la ponía triste y ya no aguanto el empezar a llorar lo que empezó leve pero lloro mucho mas fuerte cosa que le dolía ver a Rito el cual de inmediato la abrazo haciendo que esta parara de llorar tanto

-perdóname-

-¿Qué?-

-perdona por hacerte pensar que no me importas, tú me gustas y me importas mucho así que perdóname- le dijo de forma sincera y ella se alegro de escuchar eso

-¿y Lala y Haruna?-

-me siguen gustando pero por alguna razón no siento lo mismo por ellas que por ti- puso una sonrisa y ella creía estar soñando pero al ver que todo era cierto lo abrazo también y le susurro al oído

-oye por cierto ya me cerciore que la información era falsa así que lamento por lo de que te quería matar- sonrió nuevamente

-¿enserio? Es bueno escucharlo, por cierto te quiero dar algo Yami- le dijo tomándola de los hombros y viéndola de frente para luego besarla, cosa que dejo impactada a Yami pero luego se dejo llevar por el beso y abrazo del cuello a Rito pero lo que no sabían era que una chica de pelo azul los estaba viendo desde una esquina de la calle y luego se alejo de ahí corriendo pero no se despegaron ellos pues no le hacían caso a nadie la chica era Haruna, cuando se separaron estaban sin aire por lo que se quedaron respirando un poco agitado mientras se veían a los ojos y se sonrojaban para luego dedicarse a cada quien una sonrisa pero de la nada empezó a llover por lo que salieron corriendo en dirección contraria de la casa de Rito dirigiéndose a la de Yami cuando llegaron no dudaron ni un segundo y entraron pero estaban empapados

-entonces ¿esta es tu casa? Esta linda- dijo observando toda la casa para luego dirigir su mirada a Yami que le entrego una toalla en la mano con la que se seco

-parece que no parara la lluvia, ¿te quieres quedar aquí?-le dijo un poco apenada

-claro por mí no hay problema entonces me quedare en uno de tus sillones ¿verdad?- le dijo buscando con su mirada algún sillón pero no lo encontró

-no, veras hace poco que me mude a esta casa así que no eh comprado muchas cosas, así que te quedaras conmigo en mi cama, espero no te incomode- se sonrojo pensando en que dormiría con el

-de…. Descuida no importa- también se sonrojo el luego de eso se prepararon para dormir y se acostaron en la cama la cual no era muy grande por lo que se durmieron muy pegados y ella estaba recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él y este puso su mano sobre su cabeza acariciándola

-dime Rito ¿no tienes pensado nada pervertido en este momento verdad?- le dijo algo desconfiada

-¿Qué? N… no yo te dije que no era un pervertido ni nada a demás yo aun no estoy listo para hacer eso y yo en este momento solo quiero estar contigo Yami- le dijo un poco sonrojado para luego ver el rostro de Yami el cual estaba igual

Ella se acerco a su oído y le susurro

-entonces esperare a que estés listo para hacerlo Rito- eso dejo mas sonrojado a él luego solo asintió con la cabeza

-buenas noches Yami-

-buenas noches Rito-

Luego de decir eso se besaron nuevamente y se quedaron completamente dormidos

/Mientras tanto en casa de Rito/

-¿por que aun no regresa? Me estoy empezando a preocupar- decía Mikan la cual estaba mirando por la ventana esperando a que el regresara pero no volvía

-Hey Mikan- san ¿no has visto a Rito?- le dijo Lala la cual bajaba de su cuarto

-es que lo mande a comprar cosas pero no ah vuelto y no sé qué hacer-

-Descuida yo lo iré a buscar de todas formas tiene un rastreador en su camisa por lo que lo encontrare fácil- le dijo muy normalmente claro que a Mikan se le hizo raro pero como Mikan quería que el volviera acepto para que luego saliera volando (obvio con paraguas) Lala mientras veía su radar llego hasta una casa ella sabía bien de quien era

-¿eh? Porque el rastreador me trajo hasta la casa de Yami que raro- luego descendió un poco y se acerco a la ventana dl cuarto de Yami, la ventana estaba a un lado de su cama y al ver quien se encontraba ahí con Yami sus ojos se abrieron como platos ella pensó que debía ser un malentendido pero claro a quien no le pasa que se despiertan por algún estruendo y ese estruendo fue de un trueno el cual se escucho muy fuerte cosa que hizo que Yami despertara de golpe y Lala se escondió aun lado de la ventana asomando un poco la cabeza para ver y escuchando un poco

-¿Qué paso Yami te despertó el trueno?- dijo Rito algo cansado

-si perdona por despertarte a ti también es solo que me espanto un poco- se apeno un poco de que le haya tenido miedo a un trueno

-descuida aquí estoy yo así que no tengas miedo- ella se sentó en las piernas de él para poder verlo de frente, en ese momento Lala se asomo un poco más para luego ver como Yami besaba a Rito en la boca mientras acariciaba los cabellos de él, Lala se sentía mal de ver esto por lo que iba a empezar a llorar

-dime ¿ya estas mas clamada?-

-si descuida mejor volvamos a dormir- el asintió y luego se volvieron a quedar dormidos

Lala se fue de regreso lo más rápido posible cuando ya entro Mikan seguía ahí esperándola

-¿Qué paso y Rito?, ¿por qué estas llorando?- le pregunto para que luego ella dejara de llorar poco a poco

-el está con Yami-chan, está durmiendo con ella- se aguantaba las ganas de llorar

-con….con Yami pero ¿por qué está ahí?- le volvió a preguntar

-ellos dos pensé que solo se trataba de un malentendido pero luego ella lo, beso- eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono bajo pero lo escucho y ella se quedo también de ojos abiertos

-¿lo beso?-

-sí, no pude quedarme ahí viendo eso y regrese, no pude soportar ver cómo me lo quitaba-

-a decir verdad Lala tu y Rito no son novios por lo que ella no te lo quito pues no es tuyo- lo que decía ella era cierto pero la verdad eso significaba que Lala ya había perdido su oportunidad de ser su novia pues se le adelantaron

-es cierto, creo que mejor me iré a dormir mañana sábado quede de ir con Haruna y las demás para ir de compras- dijo algo decaída para luego irse a su cuarto y acto seguido también Mikan

Al fin pudo dormir bien y tranquila Yami pues se encontraba con la persona que más ama en todo el mundo

**Ok hasta aquí será el capitulo espero les haya gustado y si fue así manden sus reviews y pues les recomiendo leer mis otros fics que los entretendrán se los prometo subiré el siguiente capítulo cuando pueda y pues adiós y buenas noches o días o tardeas adios **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todo aquel que este leyendo el fic hoy sigo con este fic que se llama: solo tú y yo pues bueno con respecto a un review que me mando Michel, pues descuida yo no dejo ninguno de mis fics aunque tenga los que tenga yo los sigo no importa que, y pues bueno eso ya te lo debió a ver dejado en claro amig y pues espero disfruten del capitulo **

**Capitulo: 2**

A la mañana siguiente Rito despertaba poco a poco pero cuando abrió sus ojos noto que Yami no estaba en la cama volteo a todos lados pero no la vio en ese momento se puso de pie y bajo a la cocina donde la encontró preparando algo de desayunar

-ah aquí estabas con razón no te encontré en la cama- llego a donde estaba ella y la abrazo de la cintura cosa que le puso una sonrisa a Yami

-perdona es que quería prepararte algo porque eres mi invitado y mi novio- dijo ella algo sonrojada mientras serbia el desayuno que eran unos panqueques y leche

-de hecho no somos novios- dijo el cosa que tomo muy mal ella y lo volteo a ver con duda

-pe… pero, pensé que tu y yo- decía tartamudeando pero él se acerco y la callo con un beso

-no somos novios aun porque nunca te lo pregunte, Yami ¿quieres ser mi novia?- ella solo lo volvió a besar y lo abrazo del cuello

-si más que nada en el mundo- le dijo cosa que él se puso muy alegre para después abrazarla también

/mientras tanto en casa de Rito/

Las chicas se habían despertado y fueron a desayunar pero Lala estaba desganada y muy triste todas lo notaron pero solo Mikan sabia por que

-oigan por cierto donde esta Rito-san- pregunto Momo volteando a ver a Lala la cual se puso más triste y con ganas de llorar pero luego se calmo y decidió afrontar los hechos ella sabía que perdió su oportunidad pero a la vez se sentía feliz por los dos por lo que cambio su actitud y volvió a ser la chica sonriente de siempre

-el se fue en la noche a casa de Yami –dijo muy normalmente ella pero tanto Nana como Momo se quedaron con cara de wtf

-¿de Yami? ¿Para que fue con ella? espera ¿en la noche?- pregunto Nana imaginándose que Rito fue a hacer algo malo ahí

Mientras que Momo pensó que esto sería bueno para su plan del harem

La mañana transcurrió normal Lala les conto lo que vio y después se cambio la ropa y salió para encontrarse en el centro comercial con Haruna, Run, y Kotegawa

/mientras con Yami y Rito/

Ellos salieron no tenían nada planeado simplemente salieron para ver que hacían claro Yami se puso su ropa habitual y Rito se uso la ropa con la que se durmió pues no tenía otra ropa ahí salieron caminando tomados de la mano una vez tuvieron que salir así pero esta vez no les importo pues a ellos les hacia feliz el estar al lado del otro

Llegaron al centro comercial pues sin nada que hacer estarían paseando por ahí después de un rato por la casualidad del destino llegaron por donde caminaban las demás cosa que hizo que se apenaran los dos al estar enfrente de ellas pues se les quedaron viendo sorprendidas pero Lala solo podía hacer su esfuerzo para estar feliz por ellos y Haruna se entristeció y estaba cabizbaja

-oí… oigan a caso les volvió a pasar lo de que se les pegaron las manos ¿o qué?- pregunto Kotegawa sin quitar la vista de ellos

-no pues lo que pasa es que los dos…. –Yami lo interrumpió diciendo

-lo que pasa es que somos novios y esto es normal entre las parejas ¿o no?- les dijo pero todas las de ahí sintieron como si hubieran sido golpeadas en el estomago todas ellas sentían algo por Rito paro como a Lala la chica que menos esperaban que les quitara la oportunidad ya lo había echo

-vaya eso nunca me lo había pensado de ustedes dos- dijo Nana algo rara

-bueno ammm ¿Rito puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo Momo acercándose a Rito para luego empujarlo de ahí Yami no confiaba en Momo pero sabía que podía confiar en Rito

/en otra parte no muy lejos/

-entonces ahora que son novios ya podremos seguir con el plan del harem al fin ¿verdad Rito-san?- dijo ella volteando a verlo pero él la veía de forma seria

-no yo solo la quiero a ella así que deja esas tonterías de una vez- le dijo muy firme por lo que ella se quedo extrañada ¿desde cuándo él era así?

-pero-

-pero nada si eso era todo lo que me querías decir entonces adiós debo volver con Yami – acto seguido se fue de ahí y volvió con Yami para tomarla de la mano nuevamente. –Ya volví –dijo para que también regresara Momo

-bien si nos disculpan iremos a comer algo adiós a todas- dijo Yami para después irse junto a Rito el cual antes que nada le dijo a Lala que le dijera a Mikan que no pudo encontrar las cosas que le encargo a buscar y que lo perdonara ella asintió y luego él se fue

Cuando se fueron todas se vieron con cara triste a excepción de Lala la cual tuvo que hablar

-lo sé yo también me sentí mal pero mírenlo de esta forma al menos a la persona que todas amamos encontró la felicidad eso es bueno- todas pusieron una pequeña sonrisa y asintieron luego se fueron a seguir con su día de compras

Pasaron unas cuantas horas así que Yami y Rito fueron a ver una película estaban hasta la parte de atrás mientras todos estaban adelante por lo que nadie los veía ahí ya estaba por la mitad pero en un momento se durmió Rito cuando ella se dio cuanta puso cara de puchero para después pensar en algo para despertarlo

-mmmm veamos mmmm, ya sé que hacer- se dijo así misma para después pararse de su asiento y sentarse en las piernas de Rito para después empezar a moverlo un poco pero no se despertó por lo que se puso a pensar un poco para después besarlo un poco el beso claramente lo despertó pero al verla a ella en sus piernas se quedo con una cara así o. O.

-jejeje que malo eres te quedaste dormido y apenas ah pasado media película, bueno ya que estas despierto- se iba a parar pero Rito la tomo con sus manos de la cintura ella se espanto un poco pero aun así después volteo a ver a Rito el cual tenía una sonrisa en su cara para después besarla a ella y empezó a acariciar su cintura y su espalda mientras ella tras caricias que le hacían le puso ambas manos en su pelo para acariciarlo siguieron besándose y haciéndose caricias pero Yami se detuvo al sentir algo sobresaliente de el pantalón de Rito pues eso acarició un poco desde la parte de debajo de Yami por lo que ella se espanto un poco

-per…. Perdona yo es que –no dijo nada mas pues fue besado por Yami la cual se puso de nuevo en donde estaba

-descuida por mi está bien –le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. –Pero a la próxima avisa que algo así te pasa por que me espante – ella no le importaba que hiciera tal cosa mientras fuera ella enserio que las cosas cambiaron en su relación

Antes de que siguieran se dieron cuenta de que la película termino por lo que salieron del cine como antes tomados de la mano, llegaron a casa de Rito después de un rato y entraron a la casa donde estaba Mikan pero solo estaba Rito en frente de la puerta donde lo recibió Mikan furiosa mientras Yami estaba recargada a un lado sin que Mikan la viera

-hola Mikan perdona por no volver a noche pero….- fue interrumpido por Mikan

-porque mierda te fuiste que no sabes cuan preocupada estaba, de no ser de que Lala te fue a buscar a noche no hubiera sabido que te fuiste con Yami-chan… -

-¿espera que? ¿Ella me vio a noche con Yami?- acto seguido salió Yami de donde estaba espantando un poco a Mikan por que no la vio ahí

-pué…. Pues si ella fue hasta la casa de Yami porque te puso un rastreador en la camisa- dicho esto Rito estuvo buscando por su camisa y en la parte del cuello estaba un pequeño aparatito en forma de una Catarina, al verla el tomo y la rompió de un pisotón

-que está loca como se le ocurre ponerme algo así – dijo algo enojado el chico

-tal vez se preocupe de ti y no te quería perder de vista- dijo Mikan

-eso me suena un poco extraño pero de igual forma somos amigos es obvio que se preocupe además ella siempre me dijo que le gustaba pero ponerme un rastreador creo que eso si es extraño-

-espero que esa cosa no tuviera cámara- dijo Yami algo sonrojada haciendo que a Rito le pasara lo mismo haciendo que Mikan se les quedara viendo con cara de wtf?

Después de un rato de platica se metieron a la casa donde Rito fue a tomar ropa y otras cosas y las empaco en una maleta mientras Mikan y Yami hablaban de lo que hicieron mientras estuvieron en su cita claro exceptuando lo del cine, cuando bajo Rito de su cuarto con la maleta Mikan lo vio extrañada para levantarse del sofá acercándose a Rito

-¿por qué la maleta?- le pregunto viéndolo raro

-pues Yami se mudo hace poco a su nueva casa por lo que aún le faltan arreglar varias cosas por lo que le quiero ayudar eso y que pues ella está muy sola ahí…. –

- a mi no me importa eso pero pues estar con Rito me pone muy feliz- dijo ella aun sentada y sonrojada

-y pues quiero estar con ella desde ahora, no importara pues ya soy mayor de edad eso significa que no importa si me voy a vivir con Yami ¿verdad?-

-pues no, no importa pero esto se sentirá tan solo sin ti aquí- se puso triste de pensar que ya no estaría con su hermano

-descuida obvio que vendremos a visitarlas, no te preocupes- ella se calmo y puso una sonrisa en su cara

-bien pero al menos quédense a cenar esta noche-

-claro por nosotros está bien ¿cierto Yami?- ella asintió para que después se levantara y abrazara del brazo a Rito poniendo una sonrisa la cual al verla Mikan se puso a pensar que esto sería bueno pues al parecer Rito era el único que le sacaba una sonrisa a Yami

-bien entonces después de la cena se irán ¿verdad?- ellos asintieron. –bien pero Rito aun no me des sobrinos que aun son muy jóvenes ustedes dos- esto dejo algo sonrojada a Yami pero Rito rio un poco para decirle

-no te prometo nada aun hermanita-

Luego de un rato de espera la cena estuvo lista y llegaron las demás, se sentaron para comer mientras Rito y Yami les decían la noticia de que vivirían juntos desde entonces todas lo tomaron algo mal pero en un momento de la cena Rito le pidió a Lala poder hablar en privado con ella

-¿de qué necesitabas hablar Rito?-

Rito saco de su bolsillo el aparatito de rastreo de Lala

-no quiero que me estés poniendo estas cosas por favor, eso y que espero comprendas el que este con Yami y no contigo ni Sairenji-chan- le dijo viéndola de forma seria

-perdón por lo del rastreador y creo que al parecer ella te gusta más que nosotras dos- dijo algo cabizbaja

-si lamento que terminara así pero debes olvidarte de mi yo soy feliz con Yami-can, así que sería lo mejor que buscaras tu felicidad con alguien más perdóname enserio pero…. Yo La amo- ella entendió bien y asintió con la cabeza para después desearle suerte a ellos y regresaran a donde estaban los demás, después de la cena se fueron Rito y Yami a su casa

Al llegar se prepararon para dormir pero esta vez ella lo estaba incitando a continuar con lo del cine

-vamos Rito quiero aprender de eso, según lo que eh leído se siente bien- insistía ella mientras estaba encima de el

-es que…..-

-o que pasa no quieres hacerlo conmigo- le dijo haciendo una cara cabizbaja

Rito debía decidir que debía hacer

-yo…-

**Hasta aquí lo dejo esperen el próximo cap. para saber que dirá Rito **

**Espero les este gustando el fic dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer**

**Adiós ^_^**


	3. la noche en que nos unimos

**Hola a todos perdón por el retraso pero aquí está el capítulo 3 de solo tú y yo ammm quiero informar que tengo una página en facebook donde se enteraran de lo que haga con mi fic así que si quieren denle like se llama: Iván fanfics, así que por fa denle like y pues espero les guste el capitulo (por cierto abra contenido sexual al inicio de este capítulo así que si quieren saltarse a la parte donde ya haya acabado pues lo resaltare con letra negra ósea más negra pero bueno si no les importa el hentai lean con confianza.**

**Capitulo 3: la noche en que nos unimos**

-yo… -cerro los ojos fuertemente para luego voltear a Yami poniéndola debajo de él. –nunca pienses eso Yami te amo y por eso… lo hare- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirándola (claro creo que a pesar de todo el estar en varias bragas ajenas le funcionaria para evitar echarse para atrás XD) luego de esto ella se sonrojo un poco

-gracias pero se gentil por favor sabes que es la primera vez que hago algo así –dijo ella sonrojada viéndolo tiernamente para que el asintiera y empezara a besar a Yami **(ADVERTENCIA ECENA HENTAI).**

Yuki empezó a acariciar las piernas de Yami lentamente mientras con la otra (ósea la izquierda) buscaba sus pechos al momento de tocar uno de ellos lo empezó a masajear mientras ella soltaba gemidos los cuales se escucharon mas pues el paso de besar su boca a su otro pecho subiendo la mano de su pierna ala entre pierna mientras seguía con sus cariciasella metía sus dedos por el cabello de Rito acariciándolos mientras ella gemía cada vez más para que luego Rito dejara sus dos pechos y se acercara a besar de nuevo los labios de Yami al separarse ella hizo que se sentara Rito para luego bajarle el pantalón y los calzones para tomar a su ("miembro" "amigo" ó "pene como se acomoden") y metiéndoselo en la boca haciendo que Yuki Rito se estremeciera al momento en que la boca de Yami tuvo contacto con su miembro pero lo disfrutaba y se le notaba pues empujaba la cabeza de Yami haciendo que esta baya más rápido con su boca para luego detenerse ella y decirle a Rito.

-Ri… Rito-san ya no lo resisto quiero que entres en mi –dijo ella haciendo que él se acostara en la cama boca arriba para que ella introdujera el miembro de Rito en ella haciendo que ella sintiera dolor pero con el paso del tiempo dejo de sentir dolor y eso se convirtió en placer continuaron con su acto sexual varias horas sin saber que el sol se estaba saliendo a ellos solo les importaba lo bueno que se sentía ese acto carnal en el que ambos se unieron, tras gemidos y palabras del nombre de el de parte de Yami Rito se termino viniendo dentro pero a ella no le importo pero terminaron cansados.

**(FIN DE LA PARTE HENTAI)**

Una vez que terminaron con lo suyo Yami se recostó en Rito acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Rito el cual la miro tiernamente y acariciaba su cabeza para luego mirar a la ventana y abrir los ojos como platos al ver que ya era de día.

-Rayos ¿pues cuanto duramos? –dijo sin dejar de ver la ventana él.

-descuida amor es domingo solo descansa ¿sí? –dijo ella cerrando los ojos y queriéndose dormir en el pecho del chico el cual se levanto lo suficiente pero no tanto para desacomodar a Yami-chan y cerro las cortinas del cuarto para poder descansar después de esa noche.

**Hasta aquí por hoy lo se lo sé muy pero muy corto pero pues lean el título del capítulo solo esto quedaría para este capítulo pero el próximo será más largo se los juro claro ahora me estoy cayendo en el teclado por el sueño así que nada adiós **


End file.
